


Candle

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: Sometimes, a candle makes the most beautiful flames.





	Candle

A single candle lights up the dimly lit room as rain pounds heavily on your window. You feel Kurusu stir on your bed as he tries to find a comfortable position next to you. A pair of arms wrapped around your waist as you looked down to see him snuggling up against you.  
  
“Akira, the power’s out. Shouldn’t you go find the flashlight?” you asked him as you run a hand through his messy ebony locks, feeling the silky strands slip through the space between your fingers. Kurusu hums in content as he basks in your affection, wanting nothing more than to always stay by your side.  
  
“We don’t need a flashlight when we’ve got a candle.”  
  
“It’s going to burn out eventually.”  
  
“I know, but I’ll always have my own candle,” he replies. You can feel the love and warmth from his voice as he pulls you down onto the soft cushions of your bed. A giggle escapes your lips when he places butterfly kisses on your neck.  
  
“Oh really? Where’s this candle then?” you asked him as you huddled up against him.  
  
A smile could be felt against your skin as he murmurs,  _ **“You.”**_  Vibrations from his voice causes your skin to tingle as he continues. “You’re my source of light when everything’s dark and no matter how small it is, your flame shines brighter than anything else I’ve seen.  
  
And yet a small flame like that can easily be put out just as easily as I can lose you. That’s why I have to protect you no matter what. Though, it hurts to be so close to fire sometimes. I  _burn_  with jealousy, (Name).  
  
Then eventually, a candle would burn out, so I have to admire it as much as I can before it’s gone. I have to love you as much as I can before you leave me in the darkness once again.”  
  
You exhaled deeply, simply loving how much of a romantic he was at the moment. “Only you could think up something so sweet like that.”  
  
“And yet you still love me,” he says, causing a smile to appear on your lips.  
  
“Yeah, I love you. Do you?” you returned the question to him, eagerly waiting for another loving response.  
  
“I love you and I won’t ever stop, my love,” Kurusu promises you, moving in closer to steal a sweet and passionate kiss. The two of you enjoy the beautiful melody provided by the rain. For that moment, it felt like only the two of you existed, simply just reveling in each other’s love, fueled by the single flame of a candle.


End file.
